Un Soldat de Ultima Sansă: A Soldier's Last Chance
by HitsuxHina1819
Summary: Romania joins the Nazis to fight in WW2 but what is her real mission? What will she do once she knows what Prussia and Germany's true intensions are? Will she do as she's told or will she listen to her friends?  Fancharacters used. Many pairings.
1. Prologue

I have been working on this story for a while and it's about my fancharacter Romania whose human name is Serenity Anghelescu. I hope you all enjoy. O and i hope to have the first chapter up soon.

Prologue

"This is the end for you! Your country will fall into turmoil! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

The strawberry blond female weakly looked up at her attacker. She struggled to lift herself up off her knees but couldn't. She was losing too much blood. The pain was starting to become too unbearable. The girl held her side and felt the warm blood flowing out of her body. "_It can't end like this…" _she thought as her attacker, who was a female with bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and was clothed in a black SS Nazi uniform that had various blood stains on it, crouched down to look into her purple eyes.

"Heh, looks like you're out of energy." The Nazi chuckled. "I wonder… How long it will take for you to bleed to death?" She then lifted up her gun and pointed it at the girl. "Should I speed up the process?"

The other girl breathed deeply before standing up and knocking the gun out of the Nazi's hand. The Nazi female was taken aback, but her shocked expression lifted as the girl starred at her defiantly.

"Seems you still have some fight left in you. Good, I hate it when my prey dies too quickly!" The Nazi female said as she laughed evilly.

The other girl, who was also wearing a black, bloody uniform, only starred deep into the Nazi's eyes before speaking in a defiant, determined voice.

"I will not let you win Victoria. If I'm going down, I'm talking you with me."

Victoria smiled darkly. She reached for her sword which hung from her belt and pointed it at the other blond.

"Then come at me with full force! Put all of your anger and hate into this one battle! Let me destroy you with all I have! Show me what little Romania can do!" Victoria taunted.

Romania reached for her sword and pointed it at Victoria.

"So be it. Today is the day that we end this! The Nazi regime will fall! I, Serenity Anghelescu of Romania, will do everything in my power to stop you!"

The girls lunged at each other with all that they had. The fires around them blazed brightly as they dueled through the destroyed city.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_How can they expect me to do this?" _Romania thought to herself as she paced outside of a large, grayish building on the outskirts of Berlin. She was wearing her Romanian military uniform, which was black with red trim. She tugged at her sleeves as she kept pacing, debating whether she should go inside or keep pacing like she had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"_He must be insane, that's why he wants me to do this. I mean, after all, his plan is impossible. There's no way they are going to believe me..."_

"Excuse me, miss?" said a voice that came from behind Romania.

Romania jumped and turned to see a 19 looking boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes looking at her. He was clothed in a black German uniform.

"Uh, yes?" she answered as she regained her composure. The boy hesitated a bit as he tried to think of what he should say.

"Well, I saw that you have been out here for some time now… If you have business here at the base, then please come in. But if you don't, then I must ask you to leave." he finally explained. Romania was quiet for a bit as she weighed her options.

"_I really want to just leave, but if I do, my superior and Michael will be very upset with me…"_

"I have business with some of the German officers." she responded. The boy smiled as he led her to the front door.

"Then please, come inside. I'll take you to the head secretary and she'll instruct you on where to go." he told her as he opened the doors.

Romania took a deep breath as she walked into a large room where a semi-circle desk was placed against the wall directly in front of her. As she looked around, she saw a staircase in the two back corners, and a door on both walls to her far left and right. Many flags that displayed the Nazi's symbol hung around the room and a few soldiers walked or stood around in the room. Romania followed the boy to the desk. A lady, who seemed to be in her 40's, sat behind the desk typing on a typewriter. The lady looked up with an indifferent expression.

"What is your business?" she asked in monotone. Romania took in another deep breath in efforts to calm herself.

"I have a meeting with der Führer." Romania responded. The room went silent. The secretary's eyes narrowed and Romania could feel the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Who are you?" the secretary asked in a cold tone. Romania swallowed hard. A wrong answer could end up landing her three feet below the ground with a bullet wound to the head. She then stood at attention and spoke with confidence.

"I am Serenity Anghelescu of Romania. I am the head of the Romanian military. And I have a scheduled appointment with der Führer." The eyes of the boy and secretary widened. The other soldiers in the room went back to their duties. The secretary nodded then started digging through her piles of paper. She grabbed one, examined it, the set it down.

"There is a meeting planned between the head of the Romanian military and der Führer. I need to see your ID." the lady demanded. Romania reached into her service jacket and pulled out her military ID and showed it to her. The secretary eyed it carefully. The ID had the following on it; Romania's human name, her birthday with a fake year (which claimed her to be 21), her gender, her height, eye color and hair color, her rank, and her signature. Romania wanted to avoid showing the other side because it had info telling about how she was actually the nation of Romania. And only other nations and their superiors are asposed to know that kind of info. Luckily, the secretary only required the info on the front. She nodded, and then smiled.

"Der Führer should be expecting you, Head Commander Anghelescu. Sergeant Major Amsel here will take you to the meeting room." she responded, looking toward the boy. The boy stood at attention as his name was said.

"Understood! Please follow me!" he said as he started walking to the door on the east wall. Romania saluted the secretary before following Sergeant Major Amsel. They both went through the door and ended up in a long hallway with a pair of double doors on the other side. The walls were lined with Nazi flags. Romania did her best not to look at them. The hallway was so long, that she decided to try and make an attempt at a conversation.

"So, your name is Sergeant Major Amsel?" Romania asked in a bit of a friendly/sarcastic tone.

"That's my rank and last name Head Commander Anghelescu." he replied in a formal voice. Romania stopped walking and Amsel turned to look at her.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal. We are both near the same age and I may have a higher rank in a different military, but I give you permission to be informal when talking to me. So loosen up." Romania told him. He seemed to let his stance relax slightly.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty as his eyes met hers. Romania nodded.

"Of course! Oh! What's your full name?" she questioned as she held her hand out.

"My name is Dimitri Amsel." he responded, shaking her hand. They smiled.

"Your last name means 'Blackbird.' Nice. You can call me Serenity. It's an honor to meet you." Romania commented. Dimitri raised his hands in order to object.

"Oh, no! The honor is all mine! It's not every day you meet the head of a nation's military!" he explained. Romania laughed.

"Guess not. So, shall we continue?" she asked. Dimitri flinched slightly, as if just remembering why they were there. They continued walking down the hall.

"_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. At least someone acts human._" Romania thought to herself as they got closer to the door. When they got to the door, Dimitri knocked lightly.

"Who is it? What's your business!" yelled a female voice from the other side of the door. Dimitri took a deep breath and spoke in a formal militant manner.

"This is Sergeant Major Amsel. I have escorted Head Commander Anghelescu here. She claims to have a meeting with you, sir."

The area was silent for a bit before the voice spoke again.

"Enter" Dimitri opened the doors and saluted to the people inside.

"Heil Hitler." he said with a confident voice. All the others in the room did the same. Romania walked past Dimitri and stood in the middle of the room. She faced a black desk that had two chairs in front of it and a black chair behind it with its back turned. In the room, there were three people visible, two men on the right and one female on the left. Romania then heard a voice coming from the chair.

"Leave us, Sergeant Major Amsel."

"Ja, mein Fürher." Dimitri replied as he closed the doors and left. The room was completely silent while the eyes of the others in the room focused on Romania. Her eyes, however, were focused on the black chair behind the desk.

"I was expecting you Serenity. Or…" the figure in the chair stated. "Do you wish for me to call you Romania?" he asked as he turned around to face her. Romania could feel her heart begin to race. It was him. It was the one person that Romania wanted to kill no matter the cost.

"_Adolf Hitler…_" she thought as she tried to keep herself from screaming.


End file.
